Gate: The BAF Fought There! V2
by Perseus12
Summary: Another Gate appears in London, like in Japan, the British government decided to send a military expedition force, like the JSDF. Allen x Harem. Gate/D Gray-Man/GoT
1. Trailer 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _D Gray-Man_ or _Game of Thrones_.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Preview trailer # 1. . .**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Inside the room, in a cozy firplace where two noble lords playing a game of chess, the one sitting is Tytos of House Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, and Warden of the West is white chess player while the other is Roger of House Reyne, Lord of Castamere is the black chess player. Both lords continue played their strategic game, Tytos move the pawn piece on the chessboard.

 **(Scene change)**

Sun in the blue sky, where a random armored knight with sigil of different house riding a horse wandering the road ahead as the horse stops a moment, neighing, stomping, and then move once more.

 **(Scene change)**

Lord Tytos just smile or smirking of satisfaction to his fellow lord as Lord Roger move the knight piece.

 **(Scene change)**

Four armored knights with the sigil of the of House Reyne on their shields rode out fast on the road.

 **(Scene change)**

Lord Tytos move another pawn piece on the chessboard.

 **(Scene change)**

The random knight stops as he raise his helm, he look around left-and-right.

 **(Scene change)**

Roger move the rook piece.

 **(Scene change)**

A watchtower hanging the red lion banner of House Reyne still under construction by the common workers. On top of the tower, where Reyne bannermen stood guard and observe the surroundings. A random Reyne footsoldier notice something ahead.

 **(Scene change)**

Lord Tytos move another pawn piece.

 **(Scene change)**

Far side of the watchtower, where the Lannister workers were constructing a trebuchet.

 **(Scene change)**

Lord Roger move the knight piece to the pawn piece and then he took the defeated piece.

 **(Scene change)**

Sunset came, the Reyne armored knights unsheathed their swords as they began slaughtering/killing the Lannister workers and finally they brought down the unfinished trebuchet.

 **(Scene change)**

Lord Tytos stood staright as he was beat down while Lord Roger just smile on his own of satisfaction. The Warden of the West move the bishop piece.

 **(Scene change)**

The Lannister workers began recontructing the trebuchet as the Lannister knights pass them.

 **(Scene change)**

The Lord of Castamere move the rook piece ahead.

 **(Scene change)**

As the Lannister army approach in far front of House Reyne castle of Castamere while the Lannister knights halted their postion.

 **(Scene change)**

Lord Tytos move the king piece to the rook piece down.

 **(Scene change)**

On the field, where thousand soldiers of the the Lannister army led by Tywin Lannister as he gave the command signal to the trebuchet crew. At his command, all five of the arms were released, the massive counterweights began to fall, and five massive stones were slung at great speed through the air towards the inside and outside the walls of Castamere while the Lannister armored footsoldiers began advancing.

The castle gate got rammed by Lannister battering ram as the gate was breached the Lannister soldiers began entering with warcry while the Reyne archers stand in their postion as they release the arrows towards the advancing Lannisters and fallen dead. The Lannister cavalry approach to the castle, the Reyne archers at battlement of the castle unleash their arrows to the Lannister knights and fallen dead to the dirt floor. The Reyne archers outside of the castle easily killed by the Lannister, as they began clashing to the Reyne knights while the battle between House Lannister and House Reyne still continues.

 **(Scene break)**

Across the battlefield, where hundred to thousand bodies of Lannister and Reyne lies on, inside the ruin castle of Castamere, where an armored Lord Roger Reyne was dying while standing as he look around and he look at his trembling hands of what he's holding then open the king piece as it falls down then Roger close his eyes and he falls down dead.

 **(Scene break)**

The rebellion was supressed as Tywin Lannister stands trimphantly victory over rebel Houses Reyne and Tarbeck as his bannermen waving the golden lion banners of House Lannister and raising their swords then cheer to their lord commander.

The extinction of House Reyne marked the first major step in the return to glory of House Lannister, in which Tywin almost single handedly rebuilt the fortunes and strength of his House.

Tywin's victory was immortalized by the minstrels in the popular song, _The Rains of Castamere_.

Unfortunately, not all of them are dead. . .

 **(Scene break)**

At the Summer Sea, far away from Westerlands, where a ship sails ahead, inside that carries the passengers of the surviving members of House Reyne and House Tarbeck were led by Ser Reynard Reyne to Essos for safety.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Gate: The BAF Fought There! V2**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N:** Set of Reyne-Tarbeck Rebellion in 261 AC (Aegon's Conquest), Tywin's first strike on House Tarbeck of Tarbeck Hall before House Reyne of Castamere. I like **_Age of Empires II intro_**.


	2. Trailer 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _D Gray-Man_ or _Game of Thrones_.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Preview trailer # 2. . .**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Liverpool, the city and metropolitan in North West England on the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Where people walk around the city as if it were a normal day. Suddenly a Greek-like stracture Gate appears out of nowhere on Everton Park on Everton Hill between Great Homer Street and Everton Road/Heyworth Street like the Gate appears in Ginza District, Japan. People were passing by were curious as they look the Gate.

 **(Scene change)**

 **Determine To Explore**

In the ancient and ruined city of Old Ghis, former capital of the Ghiscari Empire, a BAF UGV (Unmanned Ground Vehicle) came out from the Gate as it scouting the area.

 **(Scene change)**

 **Driven To Fight**

A battalion of soldiers of the British Armed Forces marching through the Gate with vehicles, tanks and their Heavy Gear mechs: HG-013 Goliath, HG-014 Warrior, HG-015 Armored Hunter, HG-016 Desert Hunter.

 **(Scene change)**

 **Beyond The Gate**

A British officer walking upstairs to the tower as he saw a flag pole, he pull out a flag banner from his bag and then he raised the flag of Union Jack that wave in the air for all to see.

 **(Scene change)**

 **Spark Of War**

An Ulthosi Samurai wearing an armor and a banner of the Dragon Clan attached on his back advancing with the British soldiers to the enemy.

 **(Scene change)**

Three BAF/RAF Panavia Tornados flying in the blue sky. Down below, the people of peaceful sheperds from Lhazar are watching the planes with awe.

 **(Scene change)**

A female wood elf archer of Ifequeveron travel fast in the forest as she sees her target, she knock the arrow of her bow, draw, and release the arrow to the Dothraki rider.

 **(Scene change)**

 **The Victorious Will Control**

The British pointed their SA80 rifles on to the upcoming Ghiscari army.

 **(Scene change)**

Two British snipers shoot their targets.

 **(Scene change)**

A Ghiscari commander sheathe his sword as he pointed to the British forces.

 **(Scene change)**

 **The New World**

A white dragon flew in the sky as it screech.

 **(Scene change)**

A horde of Dothraki khalasar rode through the plainfield of Dothraki Sea.

 **(Scene change)**

A Werewolf of the Wolf Clan jump on to the Ghiscari soldier with war howling as it lunged.

 **(Scene change)**

A pirate captain passing and shoving through of his crew, as he sees the settlement with wicked smile on his face, the catapults launch of fire boulders at the settlement.

 **(Scene change)**

The ambitious Ghiscari king pointed his sword at the British line and shouted. "YASHASUIIN!" The Ghiscari infantry and cavalry charge forward.

 **(Scene change)**

The British artilleries and tanks firing at the enemy forces.

 **(Scene change)**

The BAF Heavy Gears holding weapons and the Ghiscari War Beasts, the Daragaus, were snarling and they're advancing each other.

 **(Scene change)**

The soldiers of British Armed Forces firing their rifles attatched of bayonets at the top to the Ghiscari soldiers, sellsword companies, and Unsullied legionnaires as they began clashing of sword, spears, and guns.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Gate: The BAF Fought There! V2**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N:** The Ghiscari people are like the Parsians from **_Heroic Legend of Arslan/Arslan Senki_**. The Daragaus are dinosaur-like from _**Garzey's Wing,**_ they are the most feared of the War Beasts, because of the size, and vicious nature. They are about 30-35 feet tall, mainly brown and Grey, with a large orange spike on their head to use in battle.

The mechs are from _**Heavy Gear**_. HG-013 Gaston (Think Grizzly), HG-014 Warborn (Think Kodiak), HG-015 Armored Hunter (Think Armored Hunter), HG-016 Desert Hunter (Think Desert Jager). I like **_Age of Empires III intro_**.


	3. Prologue: Allen Walker

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _D Gray-Man_ or _Game of Thrones_.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Night of Liverpool**

It was a dark and stormy night in Liverpool, North West England, United Kingdom. As the loud thunder and flashing lightning continue along with the heavy rain that pours to the ground.

But at a certain building of St. Mary's Orphanage, some of the nuns was in the orphanage, making sure that the youngest of the orphans are asleep. It was around midnight, when one of the young nuns heard loud crying coming outside the building.

She quickly followed the loud noise to the outside of the church building. Outside on the church staircase, she saw a young baby boy, completely naked, being drench in the rain. The young nun saw this and quickly went and picked him up. As she did, she saw that only thing on him was small silver pendant that had a three headed-dragon on it.

Once she brought him inside, she calmed the baby down by holding him gently and cradling him. She then quickly took the boy to the senior nun. As she was walking towards her older sister, she saw a couple of other nuns. They wondered on why she was walking fast, but then saw the naked baby boy. She stopped walking to look at them.

"Sister Mary, would you please get me a blanket. . . this baby has been outside in the cold wet rain. So can you please get some right now as I go to Sister Catherine?" Sister Helen asks her.

Sister Mary, along with the others that were with her went to get some. Sister Catherine then went to the office of her older sister.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Office of Mother Catherine**

Mother Catherine was an old woman in her office looking over some documents while Barba dusting the bookshelves when Sister Helen came into her office. She was going to ask on why she was here until she saw her carrying a baby in her arms. She was curious about that which Sister Helen began to explain on why she was cradling the baby.

"I see. . . but now, what are we going to do with this child?" Sister Catherine asks as she looks over him. She saw that the boy had silver hair along with a pendant. She wondered on what it would be, but quickly ended that thought.

As she was thinking it over, Mary came into the room with a warm blanket in her hands. This was a good thing since Helen can feel that the baby was cold and need something warm.

Once wrapped up, Sister Catherine thought to report him to the police and offer to take the boy into the orphanage that they run. It was the only thing that they can do. Sister Helen looked please since her heart went to the boy since he has nowhere to go.

"Now. . . what are we going to name him. . . since he needs a name. . ." Catherine said to Helen. "I think I would leave that task to you, Sister Helen, since you found him."

Sister Helen then thought about it for a moment, and thought of a good name. "How about Allen. . . Allen Walker since I kinda like that name. . ." Sister Helen said as Sister Catherine also agreed with it. Baby Allen open his purple eyes at Sister Helen, he tried to reach her with his chubby hands in curiousity and cooing at her showing his toothless gums. Barba and the nuns in the office just 'awe' at the adorable silver baby as he just giggling.

Mother Catherine then told Sister Helen to take him to one of the empty baby beds to put him to sleep as Allen adorably yawn. She did and immediately went to put him to the crib.

Once Sister Catherine put him to crib and left him alone with other babies, a strange white aura surrounds him.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:**

I apologize that I made a small chapter. If you are wondering who is Mother Catherine, well she is the character of Mother from _**D Gray-Man**_ which she doesn't have a name. Liverpool is the city, where Marian Cross brought Allen to Mother's home as a child.

 **Fire and Blood**


	4. Bio info, Timeline, Prologue II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _D Gray-Man_ or _Game of Thrones_.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Allen Walker**

 **Alias:** White Death, Shiroi Akuma (Japanese translation: White Demon), Lucky Allen, Sir Allen Walker, Itami Youji of the West

 **Age:** 18

 **Reaction:**

Hostile - Hammer Empire, Freidenists, Norsefire Party of Britain, Gelt Revival Society, Nostradamus Sect, Neo Himmel Faction, Lupin's gang, Otwanists, Greater Britannia Party, Kidnappers Organization, Hellfire Council, Followers of Shishigami, Tobishiro Crime Family, Maid Masters, Chun Tong, Dennis Chun, Black Dragon's mercenaries, Vincent Cadby, Order of the Trinity, Shay Ling Syndicate, Cyrus Jacob's Army of God, Circle of Ossus, Universal Harmony, Victor Lance, Gondo Construction, White Masks, Red Sun Brigade, Order of the Trinity, ISIS/Islamic State of Iraq and Syria

Friendly - Danger Girl Freelance Operations Limited, Inspector Koichi Zenigata, Gelt Tribe/Gelt Sovereign State, Kingdom of Prussia, Jabalanists, Zambouli Tribe, Kingdom of Tigora, 108 Dragons, Counter Attack Terrorism/CAT, Wong Family, Kagami Family, Chinese Backpackers, Tiger Tribe, Ace Ventura, Wachati Tribe, Wachootoo Tribe, MI6/Secret Intelligence Service, Lara Croft, Johnny English, Duke Togo/Golgo 13, Jingu Gang, Adventure Society, Brotherhood of Cruciform Sword, Jones Family, Peshmerga, Popular Mobilization Forces

 **Affiliation:**

British Armed Forces (also known as Her Majesty's Armed Forces or the Armed Forces of the British Crown)

Special Air Service (SAS)

Order of the Black Knights

 **Allegiance:**

Queen Elizabeth II of House Windsor

United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

 **Rank:**

Lieutenant - 2018

2nd Lieutenant - 2017

Officer Cadet - 2016

Warrant Officer - 2015

Sergeant - 2015

Corporal - 2015

 **Family:**

Father - Unknown

Mother - Unknown

Siblings – Unknown

Relatives - Unknown

 **Outfit:** Think Allen wearing British Army dress uniform.

 **Bio:**

2015:

-15-year old, Allen Walker enlists in the British Army.

-He was the first test pilot of newly mechs of Heavy Gear Progam.

-He got involved of rescuing Congressman Douglas' daughter, Julia, from Rhisley's Nostradamus Sect.

-During the Anglo-Japanese Joint Training, he got separated of his fellow cadets he accidentally stumble upon a temple where a sex cult preparing the Shishigami Festival planning to rape a semi-celebrity family of Kagamis as he give a hellish beatings to the rapists including Chucky-wannabe and rescued the women back to base safely.

-Stopping KO's cargo plane filled of women and children for shipping out of air.

-On Osaka, got himself involved of assisting Jingu Syndicate which they are good folks for stopping Gondo Construction's takeover Osaka and exposing Airship Arms Auctioning.

-Saving the life of ninja girl name Goryu from sadist Kyojiro Tobishiro for torturing and hit the sociopath's family jewel.

2016:

-16-year old, Allen Walker assisting Danger Girl operatives for destroying Hammer's newly Gear called the 'Minotaur Gear' before they use it to conquer other countries.

-Allen became a member of the Black Knights.

-Got involved a battle in Morocco, aiding Gelt Tribe against Gelt Revival Society and the result of the battle, they've won and the arrest of Jean Pierre.

-Assisting the Jabalanists (loyalists to the King Jabalani) against Otwanists (loyalists to Prince Otwani) at the capital city of Azan.

-He met and befriend Itami Youji at Akihabara, two of them encounter men wearing masks called Maid Masters were abducting waitresses of Muko-Muko Maid Café and they charge at them. Reisa one of the employees unmasked one of the Maid Masters and shocking that some of them recognize: Segawa a journalist and Koya their manager, Reisa called the police to arrest and the maids thank them in gratitude. Both of them were called the Heroic Duos of Akihabara.

-Allen was assigned in Nibia, Africa to assist an American Pet Detective name Ace Ventura to find the Great White bat 'Shikaka', a sacred animal of the Wachati tribe, they travel to Wachootoo tribal village which unfortunately they were caught of Ace ridiculous dance and accidentally removing the tribal mask, Ace have to go through many dangerous and humiliating challenges to gain their trust. He eventually does when his pain makes the chief, entire tribe, Ouda and even Allen laugh. Both found out that Vicent Cadby was the one who took the white bat and hired Ace to ensure there wouldn't be suspicious, planning the two tribes to kill each other so that he can then take possession of the numerous bat caves containing guano to sell as fertilizer worth billions. They rescue and return the white bat back to the Wachatis, the police arrested Vincent along with his accomplices: Mick Katie, Gahjii, and Hitu. Ace, Allen and Fulton Greenwall witness the marriage between the Wachati Princess and Wachootoo Prince which Allen remembers that he's the Tiny Warrior throwing two spears at Ace's thighs. Moments later, it is discovered that the young bride is no longer a virgin, apparently on Ace's account. Allen look at Ace and asks. "What did you just do, Ace?" Despite this, peace between the once-separate tribes is achieved, by having everyone joining together and furiously chasing after Ace. Ace runs through the jungle fearfully while Fulton and Allen including capuchin monkey, Spike, sitting on Allen's arm watching which he shakes and says. "He'll survive, 'cause he's Ace Ventura, the Pet Detective."

2017:

-17-year old, Allen Walker became the youngest member of Special Air Service.

-In East Prussia, he save the life of King Vincent von Hossen from Freidenist assassin.

-Assisting Sir Archer and Diana searching of Harimao's treasure from group of Neo-Nazi militants called Neo Himmel Faction.

-During his relief break/vacation on Siam, he got himself involve a fighting between aboriginal Tiger Tribe and five female members against Chun Tong's mercenaries in Kana Jungle which he decided to side the natives, saving former PLA soldier Wang Laoying from being shot. Dennis Chun, son of Big Daddy Chun, was killed by Tiger Tribal Chief Ah Sen and Princess Ha Er of shooting arrows on his private plane and ignite to explode.

2018:

-18-year old, Allen Walker who was taking a relief duty, takes action by organizing the Merseyside Police and Liverpool Militant to evacuate the civilians into a safe place to protect them before the relief force arrives to stop the invaders from the Gate. Due to his actions Allen was promoted Lieutenant from Her Majesty's government, he was rewarded by Queen Elizabeth II and lastly he was celebrated as a national hero, "Hero of Everton"or"Hero of Liverpool". The appearance of the Gate and massacre of hundreds of civilians, dubbed the name 'Everton Incident' or 'Battle of Everton' or 'Battle of Liverpool', prompts the Parliament to take action by send a military task force to the "Special Region" like the JSDF did, the world beyond the Gate, to not only explore the new world but also capture and demand reparations from those responsible for the attack. After one week of preparation, the government sends off the United Kingdom Expeditionary Force to their mission to the Special Region with Allen as part of the task force.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Era: AD** ( **Anno Domini** )

1485 AD

*England*

-House Lancaster victory. Final defeat of House York. End of the Plantagenet dynasty. Ending of the **War of the Roses**. Ascension of **Henry VII** as King of England. Establishment of **House Tudor**. End of the middle ages in England. Strengthening of the English monarchy under the Tudors. Dawn of the **English Renaissance**.

1488 AD

*France*

- **Sir Edward Woodville** died at the **Battle of Saint-Aubin-du-Cormier**. French monarchy won a victory at **Mad War** (also known as the **War of the Public Weal** ).

1509 AD

*England*

- **Henry VIII of House Tudor** become King of England.

1580 AD

*England*

- **Queen Elizabeth I of England** establish the **Order of the Black Knights** from common people and nobility to join the order for protecting the people, the colonies and the crown.

1588 AD

*England*

- **Spanish Armada** were defeated by English Fleet.

1598 AD

*Joseon Korea*

-Toyotomi Japanese invaders were defeated by combine forces of Joseon Koreans and Ming Chinese and ending **Japanese-Korean War**.

1600 AD

*Japan*

-English sailor named **William Adams** arrives on Japan. **Ishida Mitsunari** 's Western Army were defeated by **Tokugawa Ieyasu** 's Eastern Army at the **Battle of Sekigahara**. Beginning of **Tokugawa Shogunate**.

1610 AD

*Taiwan*

-Complete construction of English-port city of **Tudortown** for naming after of House Tudor on Northern Taiwan.

1620 AD

*Japan*

-William Adams died in age 55.

1622 AD

*Japan*

-Complete construction of English-port town of **Adamstown** for naming after William Adam on Hirado Island.

1635 AD

*Japan*

-Tokugawa Shogunate close their ports on Japan from European merchants and other foreign countries except Netherlands and England were allowed to trade.

1638 AD

*Japan*

-Japanese Christian rebels were crushed by Tokugawa army in **Shimabara Rebellion**. Hundreds of thousands Japanese Christians fled to English-controlled port Adamstown and Tudortown, Siam, Philippines and other countries from persecution while others driven to undreground.

1642 AD

*Great Britain*

-Outbreak between **Royalists** / **Cavaliers** and **Parliamentarians** / **Roundheads** in England. Beginning of **English Civil War**.

1648 AD

*Europe*

- **Peace of Münster**. Spain officially recognises the independence of the **Dutch Republic**. Ending of **Eighty Years' War**.

1649 AD

*Great Britain*

-Execution of King **Charles I of England** in age 48. Establishment of the **Commonwealth of England, Scotland and Ireland** under **Oliver Cromwell** as 1st Lord Protector.

1651 AD

*Great Britain*

-Ending of English Civil War.

1659 AD

*Great Britain*

-Resignation of 2nd Lord Protector **Richard Cromwell**. Ending of the Commonwealth.

1660 AD

*Great Britain*

-Restoration of monarchy on England. **Charles II** return home and become King of England.

1662 AD

*Taiwan*

-Dutch garrison on Taiwan were defeated by Koxinga's Ming Loyalist Army and Taiwanese aborigine defectors at **Siege of Fort Zealandia**. Ending of **Sino-Dutch Conflict** and establishment of **Kingdom of Tungning**.

1685 AD

*Austria*

-Christian Coalition of Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, Holy Roman Empire (Austria, Franconia, Bavaria, Saxony, and Swabia), Habsburg Hungary, Zaporozhian Cossacks won a victory over the armies of the Ottoman Empire at the **Battle of Vienna**. Coalition of Christians establishes **Holy League** under **Pope Innocent XI** to further push back the Ottoman Turks.

1706 AD

*Caribbean*

-Pirates have seize control of Nassau and establish **Republic of Pirates**.

1707 AD

*Great Britain*

- **Acts of Union of England and Scotland** was signed.

1716 AD

*Great Britain*

-House Stuart's Jacobite forces were defeated by British-Hanoverian army in **Jacobite Rising of 1715**.

1718 AD

*Caribbean*

-British Royal Navy reconquered Nassau from the pirates. Thus the fall of pirate republic.

1745 AD

*Scotland*

- **Prince Charles Edward of House Stuart** has landed on the shores of Scotland and beginning of **Jacobite Rising of 1745**.

1746 AD

*Scotland*

-The Jacobites were defeated by British-Hanoverian army at the **Battle of Culloden**. Prince Charles Edward Stuart successfully escaped to France at nearing the end of the rebellion.

1762 AD

*Russia*

- **Russian Coup d'etat of 1762** successfully overthrowing and abdicating **Peter III of Russia**. **Catherine II of Russia** officially become Empress of the Russian Empire.

1775 AD

*North America*

-Outbreak between the **United States of America** / **Thirteen Colonies** and Kingdom of Great Britain at **American Revolutionary War** (also known as the **American War of Independence** ).

1783 AD

*Gibraltar*

-British won a victory at the **Great Siege of Gibraltar**.

*America*

- **Peace of Paris** was signed. British recognition of American independence.

1789 AD

*France*

- **Bastille** (formally known **Bastille Saint-Antoine** ) has been taken by combine Parisian militia and French Guard/Gardes Françaises. Marquis **Bernard-René Jordan de Launay** was beheaded. Beginning of **French Revolution**.

1791 AD

*France*

-Members of the Black Knights escorted King **Louis XVI of France** and the royal family and successfully escape to the British Isle.

1792 AD

*France*

-French nobility and military formed the **Army of the Émigrés** / **French Royalists** to counter-attack the revolutionary government of **French First Republic**.

1793 AD

*London, Great Britain*

-Former King Louis XVI of House Bourbon died in illness at age 38.

1794 AD

*France*

- **Maximilien François Marie Isidore de Robespierre** , **Louis Antoine Léon de Saint-Just** , and their associates were executed by beheading of guillotine thus the end of **Reign of Terror**.

1795 AD

*America*

-US won a victory at **Northwest Indian War**. **Treaty of Greenville** was signed. British withdrawal.

1798 AD

*Ireland*

-United Irish Rebels and their French ally were defeated by Kingdom of Great Britain and Kingdom of Ireland at **Irish Rebellion of 1798**.

1799 AD

*France*

- **French coup d'etat of 18 Brumaire** brought by General **Napoleon Bonaparte** for overthrew the Directory, replacing it with the French Consulate.

1800 AD

*Malta*

-Allied forces of Malta, Kingdom of Great Britain, Kingdom of Portugal and Kingdom of Naples won a victory over the First French Republic at **Siege of Malta**.

1801 AD

*Great Britain*

- **Acts of Union of Great Britain and Ireland** was signed.

1803 AD

*Europe*

-Beginning of **Napoleonic War** in Europe.

1804 AD

*France*

-Establishment of **First French Empire** and coronation of Napoleon Bonaparte as Emperor of France.

1807 AD

*Poland*

-Establishment of **Duchy of Warsaw**.

1812 AD

*North America*

- **War of 1812** (also known **Anglo-American War** ) between the United States, the United Kingdom, and their respective Native American allies.

*Europe*

-French Army withdraw from Russia at failed **French invasion of Russia**.

1813 AD

*North America*

-Death of Cheiftain **Tecumseh** of Shawnee. Dissolution of **Tecumseh's Confederacy**.

1814 AD

*France*

-The British won a victory at the **Siege of Calais** and occupying the city. Emperor Napoleon was forced to abdicate and exiled to the island of Elba.

1815 AD

*North America*

-Amercan won a victory at the **Battle of New Orleans**. **Treaty of Ghent** was signed. Ending of Anglo-American War.

*Europe*

-Napoleon'a French Army were defeated by coalition forces of Wellington' British Royal Army and Blücher's Prussian Army at the **Battle of Waterloo**. Ending of Napoleonic War. Fall of the First French Empire. Restoration of the Bourbon monarchy. Rise of the **British Empire** as the dominant world superpower.

1830 AD

*North Africa*

-The Gildans won their victory and independence from the Ottoman Empire at **Gildan War of Independence**. Establishment of **Kingdom of Gilda** (Sinai Peninsula in modern world) and **Raewald I of House Gilnande** become King of Gilda.

1836 AD

*Texas*

-Mexican Army were defeated by Texian Army at **Battle of San Jacinto**. Ending of **Texas Revolution**. **Treaties of Velasco** and the formation of the **Republic of Texas**. Texian independence from the **Centralist Republic of Mexico**.

1848 AD

*California, US*

- **California Gold Rush** , when gold was found by **James W. Marshall** at Sutter's Mill in Coloma, California. The news of gold brought approximately 300,000 people to California from the rest of the United States and abroad.

1857 AD

*South Asia*

-Spark of **Indian Rebellion of 1857** (also known the **Sepoy Rebellion** ) between Sepoy Rebel Faction and British Colonial Government with the support of Indian Princley States.

1861 AD

*USA*

-Union Fort Sumter has fallen to Confederate forces at the **Battle of Fort Sumter**. Beginning of American Civil War.

1862 AD

*Russian Alaska*

-Gold and coal was discovered by Russian colonists and began mining other areas of Alaska. Thousands of Russian families migrated to Alaska looking for opportunity to settle new life and fortune.

*Mexico*

-Mexican Republicans won a victory over the armies of Second French Empire and Mexican Conservative Party at the **Battle of Puebla**.

1864 AD

*Europe*

-Prusso-Austrian won victory over the Danish at **Second Schleswig War**. **Treaty of Vienna** was signed. Kingdom of Denmark surrenders control over Schleswig, Holstein, and Lauenburg to Kingdom of Prussia and Austrian Empire.

1867 AD

*Mexico*

-Mexican Republican Forces won a victory at **Second Franco-Prussian War**. French forces withdraw from Mexico and return back to France. Execution of former Emperor **Maximilian I of Mexico** by firing squad.

*Austria-Hungary*

-Establishment of **Austro-Hungarian Empire** and **Franz Joseph I of House Habsburg-Lorraine** become Emperor of Austria-Hungary.

*USA*

-United States purchased Greenland and Iceland from Denmark.

1869 AD

*Japan*

-Tokugawa Shogunate was defeated by the Imperial Court. The **Republic of Ezo** has fallen to the Imperial Japanese forces at **Battle Hakodate** and ending of **Boshin War**.

1871 AD

*Europe*

-German/Prussian won victory at **Franco-Prussian War**. Fall of the Second French Empire. Establishment of the **French Third Republic** and the **German Empire**. **Treaty of Frankfurt** was signed. German annexation of Alsace-Lorraine.

*France*

-Remains of French nobility formed the **Black Lily Society**. Re-establishment of **Duchy of Normandy** on region of Northern France and **Louis I of House Bourbon** , younger son of late King Louis XVI of France and late Queen Marie Antoinette, who had become Duke of Normandy.

1877 AD

*Japan*

-The **Satsuma Rebellion** lasted from January 29, 1877, until September of that year, when it was decisively crushed and its leader, **Saigō Takamori** , committed seppuku after being mortally wounded.

1881 AD

*Sudan*

- **Muhammad Ahmad** and his Mahdist followers won a victory at the **Battle of Aba**. Beginning of **Mahdist War**.

*Great Britain*

- **Mary Jane Seacole née Grant** died at age 75.

1883 AD

*Sudan*

-Colonel William Hicks and his army were ambushed by the Mahdists at the **Battle of Shaykan**.

1885 AD

*Sudan*

-Khartoum was captured and the death of **Charles George Gordon** by Mahdist forces at the **Siege of Khartoum**. Establishment of **Mahdist Sudan**.

*Korea*

-British Royal Navy occupies Geomun-do in the Jeju Strait off the southern coast of the Korean Peninsula and constructing naval base of **Port Hamilton**. Ascension of **Abdallahi ibn Muhammad** as Khalifa of Sudan.

1889

*Egypt*

- **Brazilian coup d'état** was a failure for overthrowing Emperor **Pedro II of Brazil** while Marshal **Deodora da Fonseca** and other conspirators were arrested of treason.

1890 AD

*Europe*

-A secret society called **Hellfire Council** formed by wealthiest businessmen and aristocrats.

1893 AD

*Siam*

-Kingdom of Siam won a victory over the expeditionary force of Third French Republic at **Franco-Siamese War**. **Treaty of Bangkok** was signed.

1895 AD

*East Asia*

- **Treaty of Shimonoseki** was signed. Ending of **First Sino-Japanese War**.

*Taiwan*

-Formosa (now modern Taiwan) was conquerd and annexed by the Japanese Empire. Ending of **Republic of Formosa**.

1896 AD

*Canada*

-Gold was discovered there by local miners and a migration by an estimated 100,000 prospectors headed to the Klondike region of the Yukon in north-western Canada.

1898 AD

*Philippine*

-Philippine Revolutionary Army won a victory over the Spanish Colonial Government at **Philippine Revolution**.

1899 AD

*Sudan*

-The remnants of Sudanese Mahdists along with Abdallahi ibn Muhammad were defeated by the combine allied forces of the British Empire, Congo Free State, Ethiopian Empire and Kingdom of Italy at the **Battle of Umm Diwaykarat**. Ending of Madhist War and fall of Mahdist Sudan.

*Philippine*

-Outbreak between newly establish **First Philippine Republic** and United States at **Philippine-American War**.

1901 AD

*China*

-The Boxers and Qing Dynasty were defeated by the armies of the Eight-Nation Alliance and Anti-Boxer Faction in **Boxer Rebellion**. **Boxer Protocol** was signed.

*Philippine*

-Philippine President **Emilio Aguinaldo y Famy** was captured by Macabebe Scouts led by US General **Frederick Funston** at Palanan, Isabela. Formation of Philippine Constabulary. Dissolution of First Philippine Republic.

1902 AD

*London, Great Britain*

-The alliance between the British Empire and Japanese Empire was formed and **Anglo-Japanese Alliance Treaty** were signed.

1908 AD

*USA*

-Formation of **Federal Bureau of Investigation** ( **FBI** ).

1910 AD

*Great Britain*

- **George V** was crowned King of the United Kingdom and the British Dominions, and Emperor of India.

1911 AD

*China*

- **Huang Xing** of **Tongmenghui** stage a revolt against Qing Dynasty at **Wuchang Uprising**. Beginning of **Xinhai Revolution** (or **First Chinese Revolution** ). Tongmenghui leader Sun Yat-sen return from exile.

*France*

-French Army officer **Jules Brunet** died at age 73.

1912 AD

*China*

-Tongmenghui won a victory over the Qing government. Abdication of Emperor **Aisin Gioro Puyi** and fall of Qing Dynasty. Establishment of the **Provisional Government of the Republic of China** and Sun Yat-sen is inagurated as Provisional President. Two months of presidency of Dr. Sun Yat-sen who resign while **Yuan Shikai** become new Provisional President. Formation of **Kuomintang of China** and **Song Jiaoren** became the Premier.

1913 AD

*China*

-Song Jiaoren was assassinated and triggers **Second Chinese Revolution. Zhang Xun's** Beiyangforces attack KMT-controlled Nanking (now Nanjing in modern China) and the city has fallen.Sun Yat-sen exile on Japan as Second Revolution falls.Yuan Shikai dissolves Kuomintang.

1914 AD

*Europe*

-Archduke Franz Ferdinand, nephew of Emperor Franz Josef and heir to the Austro-Hungarian Empire, is shot to death along with his wife by a Serbian nationalist in Sarajevo, Bosnia. **First World War** broke out between **Allied Powers** and **Central Powers**.

1915 AD

*China*

-Yuan Shikai become Emperor of China. Yunnan province, military leaders including **Tang Jiyao** , **Cai E** and **Li Liejun** declared their independence and launched expeditions against Yuan. Spark of **National Protection War** between Yuan's loyalists and Republican loyalists.

1916 AD

*China*

-Yuan Shikai died in age 56. Beginning of **Warlord Era** in China. Chinese warlords controls their own armies and regions.

*Ireland*

-Irish Rebel Forces of Irish Volunteers, Irish Citizen Army and Fianna Éireann were defeated by British Army and Royal Irish Constabulary at **Easter Rising** (also known **Easter Rebellion** ).

1917 AD

*Russia*

-The Russian Empire withdraw from the war. **Vladimir Lenin** and his **Bolshevik Party** return from exile of Finland and were welcome by populace at Saint Petersburg. **Russian Civil War** broke out between anti-communist **White Movement** and the newly **Soviet Union**. The Romanov Family escorted by Russian bodyguards and Black Knight members fled to Siberia and then to Alaska where loyalist army stationed at Novo-Archangelsk from communist assassins.

1918 AD

*Europe*

-Allied victory over the Central Powers. Formation of new countries from Europe and Middle East.

*Russia*

Admiral Alexander Kolchak had become Supreme Leader of **Provisional All-Russian Government**.

*Alaska*

The Romanovs, the nobility, and military officials form a **Russian government-in-exile** in Alaska, Nicholas became the leader, and Novo-Archangelsk as a capital city.

*Germany*

German Revolution spark between German Empire later Weimar Republic and communist factions.

*Yugoslavia*

-Establishment of **Kingdom of Yugoslavia** and **Peter I of House Karađorđević** become King of Yugoslavia.

*Poland*

-Establishment of **Second Polish Republic**.

1919 AD

*Alaska*

-Oil was discovered in Sagavanirktok (now Prudhoe Bay in modern US), Alaska which bring wealth to the Russian exile government.

*Europe*

- **Treaty of Versailles** was signed.

*China*

-Reformation of Kuomintang and Sun Yat-sen became Premier.

*Germany*

-Establishment of **Weimar Republic**. German communist revolutionariess were defeated by **Freikorps**.

*Korea*

-Establishment of **Provisional Government of the Republic of Korea**.

*Ireland*

-Outbreak between newly government Irish Republic and United Kingdom in **Irish War of Independence**.

1920 AD

*Germany*

-Formation of **National Socialist German Worker's Party** or **Nazi Party**.

*Morocco*

-Igo Tribe along with foreign mercenaries launch a full-scale assault on Gelt Tribe homeland at the **First Battle of Shiga Palace**. Gelt surviving refugees scatters across Morocco. Beginning of **Gelt Guerilla War**.

*Mexico*

-Mexican Revolutionaries won a victory at the **Mexican Revolution**.

1921 AD

*China*

-Formation of **Communist Party of China**.

*Germany*

- **Adolf Hitler** became the new Party Leader of the Nazis.

*Poland*

-Polish won the victory over the Soviet Red Army at **Polish-Soviet War**. **Peace of Riga** was signed.

*Ireland*

- **Anglo-Irish Treaty** was signed. Establishment of **Irish Free State**.

1922 AD

*Russia*

- **Joseph Stalin** became General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union.

*Italy*

- **Benito Mussolini** became the Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Italy.

*Ireland*

-Outbreak between Irish Free State/ **Pro-Treaty Forces** supported by the British Empire and **Irish Republic** / **Anti-Treaty Forces** at **Irish Civil War**.

*Egypt*

-Establishment of the **Kingdom of Egypt** and **Fuad I of House Muhammad Ali** become King of Egypt.

1923 AD

*Russia*

-Britain reach out to the Soviet government on behalf of the Russian Empire to call for a ceasefire in which the White Army would withdraw to Siberian Alaska. The immediate response would be clear refusal from the Bolsheviks leading British fleet to threaten a full-on assault on Saint Petersburg even larger than that of the Baltic campaign. The Japanese and Canadian forces intervention in the East would force an agreement out of the Bolsheviks, unifying Alaska and Russian Far East into **Romanov Empire** (also known as **Eastern Russian Empire** ) with Siberia forming a population barrier between two under Bolshevik control.

*Italy*

-Establishment of **National Fascist Party**.

*Germany*

-The Nazis were suppressed by Reichswehr at **Beer Hall Putsch**.

*Japan*

-The **Anglo-Japanese Alliance Treaty** of the United Kingdom and Japan is officially terminated.

1924 AD

*Russia*

-Vladimir Lenin died in age 53.

1925 AD

*China*

-Sun Yat-sen died in age 58.

*Mexico*

- **Mexican Coup d'etat of 1925** were staged by monarchist movement supported by United Kingdom and Romanov Empire. Fall of the Nationalist Government of Mexico. Three weeks later, **María Josepha Sophia de Iturbide** become Empress of the **Third Mexican Empire**. **Álvaro Obregón Salido** become Prime Minister of Imperial Mexico.

1926 AD

*China*

-Chiang Kai-shek began his **Northern Expedition** against the Beiyang government and other regional warlords.

1927 AD

*China*

- **Shanghai Massacre** of 12 April 1927, also called the **April 12 Incident** , was the violent suppression of Communist Party of China organizations in Shanghai by the military forces of National Revolutionary Army under Chiang Kai-shek and conservative factions in the Kuomintang. Beginning of **Chinese Civil War**.

*North Africa*

-The **Republic of Riff** won a victory over the Spanish-French Army at the **Riff War**. **Treaty of Ajdir** Was signed.

1929 AD

*World Countries*

-Beginning of **Great Depression** all around the world.

1930 AD

*Russia*

-Hundreds of thousand discontent citizens of the Soviet Union defected and fled to the borders of the Romanov Empire, Republic of China, Finland, and Republic of Poland from Stalin's iron fist regime.

*Japan*

-Princess **Deokhye of Korea of House Yi** was smuggled on cargo ship to Romanov Empire by members of Korean Righteous Army.

1931 AD

*China*

- **Japanese Kwantung Army** invade and taken total control of Manchuria. Establishment of **Manchukuo**. Formation of **Concordia Association**.

1932 AD

*Great Britain*

-A fascist political party called **British Union of Fascists** and **Oswald Mosley** become leader of the party.

-Spark of **Soviet-Romanov Border War** between USSR and the Romanov Empire.

1933 AD

*Germany*

-Adolf Hitler inagurated as Chancellor of Germany.

1934 AD

*Germany*

-President **Paul von Hindenburg** died in age 86. Hitler assume the office of presidency and become the **Fuhrer of** **Nazi Germany**.

*Manchuria*

-Aisin Gorio Puyi was crowned Emperor of Manchukuo.

1935 AD

*Germany*

-Hundred of thousands Jews and moderate Germans fled to Great Britain, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, USA, France, Spain, Poland and other countries from Hitler's tyrannical regime.

1936 AD

*Spain*

- **Spanish Civil War** broke out between Republicans and Nationalists.

*Great Britain*

-British Union of Fascists along with their Italian Blackshirt allies were defeated by Anti-Fascist Faction in the **Battle of Cable Street**.

*East Africa*

-Ethiopian Empire with material support of the British won a victory over the Italian Army at **Second Italo-Ethiopian War**. **Treaty of Addis Ababa** was signed. Former Italian territories of Wadiya (real nation Eritrea in modern world) and Somalia handover to Ethiopia.

1937 AD

*China*

-Japanese Imperial Army won a victory at **Marco Polo Bridge Incident**. Beginning of Japanese full scale invasion of China in the **Second Sino-Japanese War**.

1938 AD

*Great Britain*

- **Sir Reginald Fleming Johnston** died at age 63.

*Russia*

-Ceasefire between the Soviet Union and the Romanov Empire.

1939 AD

*Poland*

-Nazi Germany and Soviet Union invade Republic of Poland. The United Kingdom and France declared war on Germany. Beginning of **Second World War**.

*Spain*

-End of Second Spanish Republic. Establishment of a military dictatorship under the rule of **Francisco Franco**.

*Asia*

Soviet, Romanov, and Mongolian won a victory at the **Battle of Khalkhin Gol**. **Soviet-Romanov-Japanese Neutrality Pact** was signed.

1940 AD

*Asia*

-Formation of **Korean Liberation Army**.

1941 AD

*North Africa*

- **Sir David Stirling** founded **Special Air Service**.

*Hawaii*

-Pearl Harbor was attacked by Japanese Imperial Air Force.

*USA*

-United States declared war on Japan.

*British Hong Kong*

-Canadian Sergeant Major **John Robert Osborn** heroically self-sacrifice for his comrades at the **Battle of Hong Kong** at age 42. Hong Kong has fallen to the Japanese Imperial Army.

1942 AD

*Burma*

-British Army and National Revolutionary Army won a victory over the Japanese forces at the **Battle of Yenangyaung**.

1944 AD

*Germany*

-Nazi pary members and military officials of **Werwolf Battalion** secretly fled to South America in hiding without notice of the Fuhrer.

*Normandy, France*

-Allied victory at the **Invasion of Normandy** (commonly known as **D-Day** ). German army retreats eastwards to Paris.

*Russian Far East*

-Romanov Russians won a victory over the Imperial Japanese Navy at the **Battle of Vladivostok**.

1945 AD

*Germany*

-Adolf Hitler committed suicide along with his wife, **Eva Anna Paula Hitler** , at Fuhrerbunker. Berlin was taken over by the allied forces from both sides.

*Manchuria*

-Armed Force of the Romanov Empire launch an invasion to the Japanese-puppet state of Manchukuo and liberate Manchuria from the Japanese. Beginning Romanov occupation of Manchuria. Puyi and his family were captured by Romanov paratroopers. Korea was liberated by Korean Liberation Army, Romanov Imperial Army, US Armed Forces.

*Japan*

-Atomic bombings of Japanese cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Ending Second World War. Beginning of Allied occupation of Japan.

*Great Britain*

-Disbandment of SAS.

*USA*

-Establishment of the **United Nations**.

*China*

-Hong Kong and Weihaiwei were re-occupied by United Kingdom once again.

1946 AD

*Wadiya*

-Establishment of independent **Republic of Wadiya**.

*Italy*

-Re-establishment of of **Grand Duchy of Tuscany** on region of Central Italy and **Nicolo I of House** **Hazelrink** become Grand Duke of Tuscany. Establishment of newly democratic government of **Italian Republic**.

1947 AD

*Great Britain*

-Reformation of SAS.

1948 AD

*Korea*

-Establishment of nationalist government of the **Republic of Korea** in South Korea and communist government of **Democratic People's Republic of Korea** in North Korea.

*Middle East*

-Establishment of **State of Israel** and beginning of **Arab-Israeli conflict**.

*India*

- **Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi** was assassinated by **Nathuram Vinayak Godse** at age 78.

*Czechoslovakia*

- **1948** **Czechoslovak coup d'état** was a failure for overthrowing the national government of **Third Czechoslovak Republic** while members of **Communist Party of Czechoslovakia** (or CPC) were arrested of treason. Some communist members of CPC after the failed coup fled to Soviet Union.

*Levant, Middle-East*

-Establishment of Spark of **First Levant War** between **Arab League** and **Israeli-Gildan Alliance**.

1949 AD

*China*

-Chinese Civil War has ended. Chinese Communists regain control of mainland and Hainan. Establishment of **People's Republic of China**. Kuomintang relocated to Taiwan as new seat of government of the Republic of China.

1950 AD

*Tibet*

-Tibetan Army were defeated by People's Liberation Army at the **Battle of Chamdo**. Tibet now become part of China.

*Manchuria*

-Romanov government allowed Puyi along with other Manchurian politicians to return Manchuria and reforming the Concordia Assocation.

1951 AD

*Great Britain*

- **Sir Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill** became Prime Minister of the United Kingdom once again.

1952 AD

*Manchuria*

-Romanov Occupation Government on Manchuria has ended and withdraw back to Romanov border. Establishment of **Imperial** **State of Manchuria** and Aisin Gioro Puyi was crowned Emperor of Manchuria once again.

*Egypt*

- **Egyptian coup d'état** was a failure for overthrowing King **Farouk I of House Muhammad Ali** while members of **Free Officers Movement** were arrested of treason. Surviving members of Free Officers after the failed coup fled to Soviet Union.

1953 AD

*Russia*

-Death of Joseph Stalin at age 74.

*Great Britain*

- **Elizabeth II of House Windsor** was crowned Queen of the United Kingdom and Head of the Commonwealth Realm.

*Korea*

-Korean communist capital city of Pyongyang has fallen to the combine froces of the United Nations: United States, United Kingdom, Canada, Turkey, Commonwealth of Australia, Republic of the Philippines, New Zealand, Kingdom of Siam, Ethiopian Empire, Imperial State of Manchuria, Kingdom of Greece, French Fourth Republic, Republic of Colombia, Kingdom of Belgium, Union of South Africa, Kingdom of the Netherlands, and Grand Duchy of Luxembourg. Dissolution of Democratic People's Republic of Korea. PLA troops withdraw from Korea. North and South Korea are now united under the government of the Republic of Korea.

1954 AD

*Vietnam*

-Viet Minh won a victory at the **Battle of Dien Bien Phu**. Termination of French involvement in Indochina. Signing of **Geneva Conference of 1954**. End of the **First Indochina War**.

1956 AD

*Hungary*

-Hungarian revolutionaries won a victory at **Hungarian Revolution of 1956** and Soviet troops withdrawal. Establishment of **Third Hungarian Republic**.

*Levant, Middle-East*

-Spark of **Suez Crisis** (or the **Second Levant War** ) and Gilda War in Israel and Gilda.

1958 AD

*Europe*

-Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Estonia, and Latvia establish **Kingdom of Scandinavia** and **Stockholm** become the capital city.

1959 AD

*Manchuria*

-Oil was discovered in Taching (now Daqing in modern China), Manchuria which bring wealth to Manchuria.

*Cuba*

- **26th of July Movement** ( **M-26-7** or **Cuban Revolutionaries** ) won a victory over Fulgencio Batista's government. Establishment of a government, led by Fidel Castro. United States embargo against Cuba.

- **Huber Matos Benitez** and his family were smuggle secretly on submarine to United State by CIA operatives.

1960 AD

*Jaburo, South America*

-Nazi remnants reorganize into **Hammerreich** (in English: **Hammer Empire** ) and **Fredrick von Bruker** became the Fuhrer.

1961 AD

*Cuba*

-Forces of US and Cuban Democratic Revolutionary Front were defeated by Cuban Revolutionary Armed Forces at **Bay of Pigs Invasion**.

1962 AD

*India and China*

- **Sino-Indian War** broke out between People's Republic of China and Republic of India. One month later, PRC won the war.

*South Africa*

-Re-establishment of Boer government of **Republic of Transvaal**.

*Korea*

-Princess Deokhye returned to Korea at the invitation of the nationalist government of Korea.

*Wadiya*

- **Coup d'état of Omar Aladeen** was a success for overthrowing the nationalist government and installed himself as **Supreme Leader of Wadiya**. Spark of **Wadiyan Civil War** between Omarites and anti-Omar movement **Wadiyan Nationalist Front**.

1963 AD

*USA*

- **John Fritzgerald Kennedy** , 35th President of the United States, was assassinated at age 46.

1966 AD

*China*

- **Cultural Revolution** began on China. Hundreds of thousands of moderate Chinese and foreigners fled to Manchuria, Taiwan, India, Tudortown, Weihaiwei and Hong Kong from the Red Guard.

1967 AD

*Manchuria*

-Puyi died in age 61. His successor and brother, **Aisin Gioro Pujie** , become the 2nd Emperor of Manchuria.

*Levant, Middle-East*

-Spark of **Six-Day War** (or the **The Setback** , or **War of 1967** ), also known as the **June War** , **1967 Levant War** , or **Third Levant War**.

1968 AD

*Wadiya*

-Ending of Wadiyan Civil War. Members of WNF were arrested and executed while surviving members fled south to Ethiopian border for asylum.

*Zululand*

-Re-establishment of independent **Kingdom of Zululand** and **Goodwill Zwelithini kaBhekuzulu** become King of Zululand.

*USA*

- **Martin Luther King Jr.** was assassinated by **James Earl Ray** at age 39.

1969 AD

*Libya*

- **1969 Libyan coup d'état** was a successes and establishment of **Libyan Arab Republic**.

1970 AD

*Japan*

-Discontent members from communist terrorist group called the **Japanese Red Army** broke away and formed the **Red Sun Brigade** as **Fusako Shiboto** become leader of the brigade. **Yukio Mishima** , leader of **Tatenokai** (in English: **Shield Society** ), committed ritual suicide by seppuku at age 45. The failed coup attempt became known as the **Mishima Incident**.

*Tuscany*

-Nicolo died in age 70. His successor and son, **Francesco I of House Hazelrink** , become the 2nd Grand Duke of Tuscany.

1971 AD

*India*

-The Indians won a victory at the **Battle of Longewala**. Collapse of the Eastern Command of Pakistan in Eastern Front. Unilateral ceasefire. Independence of East Pakistan from Pakistan as a sovereign **People's Republic of Bangladesh**. End of **Indo-Pakistani War of 1971** (also known **Third Indo-Pakistani War** ) and **Bangladesh Liberation War**.

1972 AD

*Hainan, China*

-Hainanese Liberation Forces won victory at the **Battle of Haikou**. Collapse of Chinese Communist rule on Hainan island. Independence of Hainan Island as a sovereign **Republic of Hainan**. End of **Hainanese War of Independence** (or known as **Hainan Insurgency** ).

1974 AD

*China and Manchuria*

- **Sino-Manchurian War** broke out between China and Manchuria.

*Ethiopia*

- **Ethiopian coup d'état** was a failure for overthrowing Emperor **Haile Selassie I** while members of **Derg** were arrested of treason. High ranking Derg members fled to Soviet Union for political asylum.

1975 AD

*Vietnam*

-North Vietnamese Communists won a victory at **Vietnam War**. Fall of Republic of Vietnam. Reunification of North and South Vietnam into the **Socialist Republic of Vietnam**. Hundred of thousands of US personel and South Vietnamese fled west to Siamese border.

*Taiwan*

-Death of Chiang Kai-shek at age 87.

*Hong Kong*

- **Treaty of Victoria** was signed in Hong Kong. Ending of Sino-Manchurian War.

1976 AD

*China*

-Mao Zedong died in age 82.

1977 AD

*Libya*

-Establishment of **Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriya** and **Muammar Mohammed Abu Minyar Gaddafi** became the **Brotherly Leader and Guide of the Revolution**.

1978 AD

*Afghanistan*

-PDPA won a victory at **Saur Revolution**. Establishment of **Democratic Republic of Afghanistan**.

1979 AD

*Afghanistan*

- **Islamic Unity of Afghanistan Mujahideen** declare war to Soviet Union and DRA.

1980 AD

*Southeast Asia*

-Outbreak between Siam and Vietnam at **Siamese-Vietnamese War**.

*Mombaka, Africa*

-Establishment of communist government of **Democratic Republic of Mombaka**.

1982 AD

*Atlantic Ocean*

-British Task Force won a victory over the Argentinian Occupying Force at **Falkland War** (also known **Anglo-Argentinian War** ). Argentinian occupation of Southern Thule ended.

*Southeast Asia*

- **Treaty of Hanoi** was signed. Ending of Siamese-Vietnamese War.

1985 AD

*Miami, Florida*

-Latin American communist guerrillas led by Soviet KGB operative **Mikhail Rostov** were defeated by US National Guard and FBI operatives at **Miami Terrorist Crisis**.

*Mombaka, Africa*

-Spark of **Mombakan Liberation War** between DRM and anti-communist movement Mombakan Rebel Front.

1986 AD

*Siam*

-Religious Faction of the Worm Tribe led by radical and fanatical High Priest Aquala were defeated by combine of Royal Siamese Armed Forces and Moderate Faction of the Worm Tribe at **Worm Tribe Conflict**.

*Philippine*

- **People Power Revolution** (also known as the **EDSA Revolution** and the **Philippine Revolution of 1986** or simply **EDSA 1986** ). Removal of **Ferdinand Marcos** from office. End of Marcos Era (1965-1986). Marcos Family exiled to Hawaii. Start of the **Fifth Philippine Republic**. **Corazon Aquino** becomes President of the Philippines.

1987 AD

*Korea*

-Restoration of monarchy on Korea. Establishment of **Second Korean Empire**. Prince **Gu** **of House Yi** become Emperor of Korea.

*Uganda*

-Formation of **Rwandan Patriotic Front**.

1988 AD

*Great Britain*

-Formation of **Danger Girl Freelance Operations Limited** and former MI-6 operative name James Bond codename: 007, now calls himself **Deuce** and become leader of the team.

*Mombaka, Africa*

-Communist armies of Soviet, Czechoslovakian, and Cuban were defeated by anti-communist movement Mombakan Rebel Front at Mombakan War of Liberation. Fall of Democratic Republic of Mombaka and ascension of newly democratic **People's Republic of Mombaka**.

1989 AD

*Afghanistan*

-Soviet failure to quell the Afghan mujahideen insurgency. Withdrawal of Soviet forces from Afghanistan.

*Germany*

-Fall of the Berlin Wall.

1990 AD

*Germany*

-Reunification of West and East Germany into the **Federal Republic of Germany**.

*Great Britain*

-Formation of **Greater Britannia Party** and a noble man Duke **Charles zi Britannia** became party-leader.

*Tuscany*

-Francesco died in heart attack age 57. His successor and son, **Philip I of Hazelrink** , become the 3rd Grand Duke of Tuscany.

*Rwanda*

-Spark of **Rwandan Civil War** between Hutu-led government of Rwanda and Rwandan Patriotic Front.

1991 AD

*Russia*

-Dissolution of Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. Break away and declare independence from Central Asia and Eastern Europe. Establishment of **Provisional Government of the Republic of Russia**.

*Prussia*

-Re-establishment of **Kingdom of Prussia** (consist of West Prussia and East Prussia) and **Henry I of House Hossen** become King of Prussia.

*Markovia*

-Establishment of **Kingdom of Markovia** (consists of Austria, Lombardy, Trentino-South Tyrol, Venetia, Friuli-Venezia Giulia, and Slovenia) and **Markovburg** become the capital city. **Reinhard I of House Markov** become King of Markovia.

*Central Europe*

-Re-establishment of **Third** **Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth** (consist of Poland, Lithuania, and Western Belarus).

-Establishment of **Kingdom of Vltava** (Western Ukraine part of Ukraine in modern world) and **Vlatavastok** become the capital city.

*Africa*

-Establishment of **Republic of Somaliland.**

1992 AD

*Russia*

-Romanov Empire and Provisional Government of Republic of Russia have re-united Russia and reorganize into **Second Russian Empire**.

1994 AD

*Manchuria*

-Aisin Gioro Pujie died at age 86. His successor and relative, **Aisin Gioro Purin** , become the 3rd Emperor of Manchuria.

*Rwanda*

 **-** The Assassination of Rwandan President **Juvénal Habyarimana**. Spark of **Rwandan Genocide** and civil war resume.

1996 AD

*Congo*

-During **First Congo War** , Katanga Province seceding from the Republic of Zaire. Re-established of **State of Katanga** and General **Upanga Umbutu** become Presidentof Katanga.

*Great Britain*

-British Lieutenant-Colonel **John Malcolm Thorpe Fleming Churchill** nicknamed **Fighting Jack** **Churchill** and **Mad Jack** died at age 89.

1997 AD

*Hong Kong*

-British handover of Hong Kong to People's Republic of China.

*Korea*

-Spark of **Second Korean Civil War** between neo-communist movement **New Korean People's Army** and royalist government of Korea.

1998 AD

*USA*

-In New York City, a religious underground cult called **Universal Harmony** led by **Lord Michael**.

*Prussia*

-Henry died in age 89. His successor and grandson, **Vincent I of House Hossen** , become the 2nd King of Prussia.

1999 AD

*Middle East*

-Formation of **Islamic State of Iraq and Syria** ( **ISIS** , officially known as **Islamic State** or **IS** and also known by its Arabic language acronym **Daesh** ).

*Korea*

-Communist forces of NKPA was defeated by the royalist forces and the civil war is over.

2000 AD

*Sierra Leone*

- **Sierra Leone Civil War** was over as government of Sierra Leone won. **Revolutionary United Front** was defeated and **Foday Sankoh** was arrested.

*East Africa*

-Ethiopians won a victory over the Wadiyans at **First Wadiyan-Ethiopian War**. **Treaty of Al-Wadiya** was signed.

*Medici*

- **Coup d'état of General Sebastiano Di Ravello** was a success for overthrowing the nationalist government and installed himself as **President of the Republic of Medici**.

2001 AD

*United States*

- **September 11, 2001 attacks** (also referred to as **9/11** ) were a series of four coordinated terrorist attacks by the Islamic terrorist group **Al-Qaeda** against the United States.

*Israel*

-A fanatical group called **Army of God** led by **Cyrus Jacob** in order to detonate the bomb under the Temple Mount during Ramadan to maximize casualties and to trigger **Third World War** , but they were thwarted by Rudy Cafmeyer and Lieutenant Dalia Barr along with Isreali Police Force. Cyrus escaped while Sergeant Major of Command Ben Ner and Master Sergeant Joey were arrested for crimes collaborating hostile faction, making them enemy of the state, and sentence them to death.

*North Africa*

-Spark of **Gildan Civil War** between loyal forces of **Queen Metis I of House Gilnande** and **Gilda Liberation Forces** led by **Princess Athena Gilnande**.

2002 AD

*Europe*

-Balkan nations of Albania, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Bulgaria, Croatia, Kosovo, Macedonia, Montenegro, Serbia, and Greece formed the newly **Kingdom of Kaznia** and **Illyentov** become capital city. **Gustav I of House Cronqvist** became King of Kaznia.

*Muamba, Africa*

-Muamban Armed Forces were defeated by **Muamban Freedom Fighters** and taken the capital city. President **Unbaba** fled the country. Ending of **Muamban Civil War**.

2003 AD

*El Coronado, Central America*

-General **Rafael Santibanez** made speech and the people of the capital city of San Coronado rally to the Presidential Palace, successfully overthrowing of President **Hugo Luis Ramos** ' regime. Ending of **El Coronadoan Revolution** and establishment of **People's Republic of El Coronado**.

*Mexico*

- **Coup d'état** **of General Emiliano Marquez** was a failure for overthrowing imperial government of Mexico while officers of Marquez Army were arrested of treason.

*North Africa*

-Successful overthrow of Queen Metis and **Athena I of House Gilnande** become Queen of Gilda. Gilda Civil War has ended.

*Markovia*

-Reinhard I died in in his deathbed at age 75. His successor and son, **Viktor I of House Markov** , become the 2nd King of Markovia.

2006 AD

*USA*

-Former US Marine **Guy Louis Gabaldon** at age 80.

2010 AD

*Russia*

- **Second Russian Civil War** broke outbetween neo-communist movement **Koslovics** led by **Vladimir Koslov** and Tsarist government of Second Russian Empire.

*Great Britain*

-Wadiyan former Head of Nuclear Program, **Nadal Fahim** aka Nuclear Nadal defected to the United Kingdom and become scientist for developing nuclear weapons.

2011 AD

*Libya*

-Spark of **First Libyan Civil War** between **National Transitional Council** and **Libyan Arab Jamahiriya**.

2012 AD

*Wadiya*

- **Haffaz Aladeen** , son of Omar Aladeen, the tyrannical dictator, and Supreme Leader of Wadiya, was assassinated by a sniper name Duke Togo aka **Golgo 13** from far outside of the Palace of Aladeen. **Tamir Aladeen** , uncle of Haffaz Aladeen assume the role as Supreme Leader of Wadiya.

2013 AD

*Medici*

-Spark of **Medician Civil War** between Ravellites and anti-Ravello movement **Medician Rebellion Army**.

2014 AD

*East Africa*

-Supreme Leader Tamir Aladeen officially declare war against the Ethiopian Empire and thus the beginning of **Second Wadiyan-Ethiopian War**. Five months later, the Ethiopian army captured the Wadiyan capital city of Al-Wadiya. Tamir commit suicide by shooting in the head inside the office before the Ethiopian soldiers storm inside the palace. The Ethiopian Empire won the war and began re-annexation of Wadiya to Ethiopia once again.

*Katanga*

-Upanga's regime was overthrowned by his son **Dikembe Umbutu** along with Katangese rebels. Upanga Umbutu died and Dikembe become new President of Katanga.

2015 AD

*Great Britain*

-Creation of **Heavy Gear Program**. Norsefire Party on London tried to takeover the Palace of Westminster and stage a revolution across Great Britain, but they were suppressed by London Police and British Armed Forces. **Battle of London** was over for three days.

*Russia*

-Civil war in Russia was over and the Tsarists won a victory. Koslovic remnants fled to China in hiding.

*France*

- **November 2015 Paris attacks** were a series of coordinated terrorist attacks in Paris, France and the city's northern suburb, Saint-Denis.

*Hong Kong*

-Establishment of of newly independent **Republic of Hong Kong**.

*Medici*

-Medici Palace been taken by rebels as the tyrannical dictator Di Ravello was found dead inside the office and thus the end of the civil war. One weeks later, Rosa Manuela become President of Medici.

*Prussia*

-Spark of **Freidenist Insurgency** between neo-fascist movement Freidenists and royalist government of Prussia.

2016 AD

*West of Indian Ocean*

-British SAS operatives along with allied soldiers rescues the hostages (male and female) from Somali pirate ship at **Operation Ocean Shield**.

*Tigora, Africa*

-King Otwani's loyalists and foreign mercenaries were suppressed by combined Zambouli tribe, Jabalanists (loyalists to the decease King Jabalani) and Special Air Service at **Battle of Azan**. Execution of Otwani for crimes of usurping the crown, killing his own brother, and attempting mining Zambouli's sacred Gudjara Mountain. Ending **Tigoran Civil War**. Jabalani's 17-year old illegimate son, Prince Augustin Tier, became newly King of the Kingdom of Tigora.

*Morocco*

- **Gelt Revival Society** and foreign mercenaries were crushed by combined Gelt Tribe, Royal Moroccan Armed Forces, French Foreign Legion, and British SAS at the **Second** **Battle of Shiga Palace**. Capture of Archbishop Galoux in behind the mask was ICPO Commissioner Jean Pierre who killed the real Galoux was arrested of crime of treason. Moroccan government officially recognized a newly independent **Gelt Sovereign State** and ending of Gelt Guerilla War.

2017 AD

*Japan*

-Gate appears on Ginza, Japan. Roman-like army called **Saderan Empire** invade and attack the Japanese people while the Japanese Self-Defense Force made a counter-attack against the invaders at the **Battle of Ginza**. Spark of **Japanese-Saderan War**.

*Hope County, Montanna*

- **Joseph Seed** and his fanatical doomsday cult of **Project at Eden's Gate** / **Peggies** were crushed by the combine forces of Hope County Resistance and National Guard. Ending of Seed's Crusade.

*Prussia*

-King Vincent von Hossen was saved by an SAS operative from **Freidenist** assassin. Last stronghold of Freiden along the leader **Nadja Miekle** was destroyed/killed by East Prussian Royal Army and British Armed Forces. Ending of Freidenist Insurgency. **Anglo-Prussian Alliance Treaty** was signed.

*Iraq*

-Mosul was liberated by the allies from ISIS at the **Battle of Mosul**.

*Philippines*

-Marawi recaptured by the **Armed Forces of the Philippines**. Failure of the militants to establish a provincial ISIS territory. **Isnilon Hapilon** , Abu Sayyaf leader and ISIL Emir in Southeast Asia, is killed by the Philippine Special Forces.

2018 AD

*Falmart*

-Emperor Molt, Princess Pinya, and Pro-Peace senators along with Order of Rose were rescued by JSDF to Italica safety. Beginning of Saderan Civil War between Zorzal's pro-war force and the Empire pro-peace faction led by Pina as well as the JSDF.

*Liverpool, North West England*

-Gate appears on Everton like Ginza, Japan. Macedonian/Persian-like army called **New Ghiscari Empire** invade and attack the British people and foreign tourists while the British Armed Forces along with Merseyside Police and Liverpool Militant made a counter-attack against the invaders at the **Battle of Everton**. Spark of **Anglo-Ghiscari War**.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-x Prologue x-**

Three weeks worth of preparation had come to this. War. The British Expeditionary Forces lined the front, ready to charge but first; the enemy needs to be awake. A BAF Major named Elliot McKenzie (Think the appearance of Brian Blessed) decided that he going to rally his fellow countrymen and he was going to do it in style. He walked towards where his company was gathered.

"Welcome back, George." Major Elliot said as he walked past a soldier and asks. "How as the infantry training?"

"Boring." The soldier grumbled as he slipped his cigarette back in.

"Hah, but necessary, lad, those rookies will soon be needed." The bearded major smiled as he continued to walk to the centre of his company. Just then a familiar white haired person he recognize, Lieutenant Allen Walker came, this young man approached the company major.

"Major, everyone is here." The silver-haired lieutenant said. Major Elliot McKenzie who was in charge of this company and he is itching for battle.

"Thank you, laddie." Elliot grinned as he face the soldiers. "HUZZAH! Comrades! It is good to see all of you here today and it will be even better to see you soon marching through that Gate and smash those bloody wankers!" He pointed the Gate to boost morale of his company.

"HUZZAH!" The soldiers of the British Armed Forces cheered.

"Then we'll teach those Ghiscari dogs, how to fight!" The bearded major hollered as he climbed onto the hood of FV 510 Warrior.

" HUZZAH!" The marines roared even louder.

"They thought they could bully us into submission!" Major shouted.

"BOO!" The marines jeered.

"No way!"

"They thought we give way and fall!" Elliot barked.

"Bloody no!" Some of the soldiers of the company shouted.

"BOO!" Anther soldier booed as well.

"And today, we will show them that we, the British Armed Forces, bows to no one!" Elliot barked once more.

"HUZZAH!" The soldiers roared.

"And today, we will show them the might of Her Majesty's Armed Forces!" Major Elliot shouted just as squadron of Apache AH1 roared overhead as he turned to salute the attack helicopters.

"Get into your vehicles! We got to war!" Elliot barked as he went inside while everyone scrambled into their vehicles and mechs in a scene that repeated itself across the front. Just then the roar of guns, the screech of rockets and the wail of bombs as the entire front begins to come alive. Anglo-Ghiscari War has begun.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N:** I'll continue update new chapter.

 **For Queen and Country**


End file.
